<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hidden Ring (AshEiji Oneshot) by achooshi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27156418">Hidden Ring (AshEiji Oneshot)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/achooshi/pseuds/achooshi'>achooshi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Banana Fish (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, asheiji, banana fish - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:26:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,051</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27156418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/achooshi/pseuds/achooshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I can't wait to say yes."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ash Lynx &amp; Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>122</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hidden Ring (AshEiji Oneshot)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi!! this is my first work, bear with me if there's any error. this oneshot is based on this <a>tweet.</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One lazy afternoon, Eiji was on their living room, playing with his phone peacefully. Ash, on the other hand, is on their shared bedroom, struggling to find a certain email that should be sent to him already. It’s a confirmation email for a furniture they ordered online 2 days ago. Scrolling through his phone, Ash left the room and went straight ahead to the living room where Eiji is.</p>
<p><em>“Did they send you the confirmation email yet?”</em> Ash asked as he lay down on the couch and rests his head on Eiji’s lap. <em>“No, didn’t you give your email so that they can send the confirmation to you instead?”</em> Eiji answered, eyes still fixated on his phone. Ash fell silent, still annoyed that he can’t find it. Eiji looked at Ash as he felt him sulking. <em>“Well do you want me to look it up for you?”</em> The blonde male smiled as his eyes met Eiji’s, nodding as he hands over his phone which made Eiji giggle a little. <em>“Such a baby.”</em> He whispered adoringly before leaning down to press a soft kiss on the younger’s forehead. <em>“Learn to read some emails next time, you can’t find what you’re looking for since you have tons of unread ones!”</em> Ash was scolded in a way that made him laugh, Eiji is indeed adorable even when he’s scolding Ash like that. <em>“Alright, big brother, I’ll read them next time.”</em> Eiji rolled his eyes as he was called ‘big brother’, he tapped the search bar and typed something to bring up the email they’re looking for.</p>
<p>Suddenly, Eiji caught a glimpse of an email from an engagement ring company with a subject that reads “order confirmation” in Ash’s updates inbox. Eiji’s eyes glanced at Ash as he froze, at the same time, Ash suddenly got up looking at Eiji as he froze as well. Did he read that right? Engagement ring? Ash is planning to do it? Will he really do it? This soon? Is it okay for them to get married? Ash suddenly cleared his throat, cutting Eiji’s thoughts of unending questions. Eiji blinked his eyes a couple of times before focusing on Ash’s phone and looks for the confirmation email once again as if he didn’t see anything. On the other hand, Ash covered his face with his palms as he leaned back on the couch. <em>“Here you go, babe.”</em> Eiji hands over the phone back to Ash, leaning back even more on the couch as he slightly blushes. <em>“Thanks.”</em> Ash shyly mumbles as he looks on his phone and answered the confirmation email before putting his phone down on the coffee table in front of them.</p>
<p>A few moments after, Ash starts to chuckle which made Eiji emit a soft giggle as well. Ash found himself clinging onto Eiji's frame as their giggles continued. <em>"Why are we laughing?"</em> Ash asked as he looked up at his lover's face for a while.<em> "I don't even know!"</em> Eiji spoke in between his soft laughs, slightly shrugging his shoulders as well. <em>"... Babe, you DO know why."</em> And with that, both of them laughed even more because they both obviously knew why. <em>"Am I that careless?"</em> Eiji nods as he wrapped his arms around Ash, pulling him closer to his warmth.</p>
<p><em>"Is it here right now?"</em> Eiji asked all of a sudden, looking at Ash's face that rests comfortably on his chest. <em>"Y-yes, it is."</em> The older male hums, playing with Ash's soft blonde locks before asking once again. <em>"Well, is it hidden though?"</em> Ash nods right before nuzzling onto Eiji's neck, inhaling his scent right before sighing softly against it. <em>"You won't find it anywhere."</em> Ash whispered as he closed his eyes, intertwining his hand with Eiji's. <em>"If that's the case, then can we play the Hot or Cold game?"</em> Eiji spoke softly while Ash pulls back a bit as he laughs. <em>"No, babe. Absolutely not. I know what you're about to do, so no."</em> Ash strongly refused, softly pecking Eiji's lips in between his chuckles. <em>"Alright, alright, fine."</em> Eiji wrapped his arms around Ash's neck, smiling as they shared sweet kisses that afternoon.</p>
<p>Dinner time came and Eiji still felt so giddy. He’s happy, excited, his emotions are all over the place. Marriage talk is not something new for Ash and Eiji since 2 years ago, when Eiji went back to New York, they started to live together and talk about it often. Aside from talking about their childhood memories, their favourite thing to talk about is their plans for the future. Ash would always tell him that when things are all okay and settled, they will get married and live a happy life with each other. They even agreed that they would have a small ceremony in Cape Cod and then fulfill their promised Japan trip after.</p>
<p>That night, Eiji placed the dishes he prepared on their dining table, smiling adoringly towards Ash who is currently sitting there, chuckling at how adorable Eiji looks. <em>“You are obviously very much excited about it.”</em> Ash said that made Eiji’s cheeks burn up.<em> “Maybe? I don’t know. I love the idea of it. It just feels... nice.”</em> Eiji answered softly as he sat down on the chair opposite to Ash.</p>
<p>The thought of the engagement ring hidden somewhere in their home made Eiji feel impatient, he can’t help but to think about everything they went through together from the start up until that night. How they found peace in each other’s warmth and how they believed that they are each other’s soulmate. Eiji put down his utensils and stopped eating for a while, keeping his eyes on Ash, a wide smile on his face. God, Eiji thought that he’s way too in love with the man in front of him.</p>
<p><em>“Aslan.”</em> Eiji called out, quickly catching Ash’s attention. <em>“Hmm? What’s wrong?”</em> Ash looks curious, staring intently at Eiji’s eyes. <strong><em>“I love you.”</em></strong> The blonde one smiled, thinking that thankfully, he’s finally home now. Ash reached out to hold Eiji’s hand, giving it a little squeeze before speaking up. <strong><em>“And I love you more.”</em></strong> Eiji sighs out of relief, earning a soft chuckle from Ash.</p>
<p>'I can't wait to say yes.' Eiji thought as he held Ash's hand tightly, not wanting to let go ever again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading my work!! you can follow me on <a>twitter</a> if you want :))</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>